


Well Earned Break

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John's been working hard and long hours on his work from home. Dave tells him to take a break and breathe.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Well Earned Break

"You're working yourself to death again, man." Dave walked up behind his boyfriend. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "You need to take a break."

"I'm almost done with everything." John looks up at Dave, bags under his eyes.

"Dude, you know you can't keep going on like this." Dave shakes his head.

John knows that his work is probably suffering from how tired he is. That and he's been neglecting his boyfriend.

John sigh. He needs to finish up all of his work, he has to save up money so he can afford that ring. Dave steps to John's side, he wraps his arms around John.

John places his hand over one of Dave's and gently rubs it. Maybe he should take a break and make sure that all of that hard work really means something, he needs to focus on the important things in life. He knows that... but money is a pretty big motivator to stay up all night working.

John yawns. "Alright, alright." John pats Dave's arms. "I'll go to bed."

Dave smiles down gently at John, happy that he could convince his lover to actually get some well deserved rest.


End file.
